


Take 'Im Apart Gently

by Bool_Ji



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Bondage, Comfort, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex Toys, kinks like woah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bool_Ji/pseuds/Bool_Ji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been afraid to do this initially, but time and intimacy has taught him Amon needs this — he needs to be broken, shattered, and put back together by gentle, adept hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take 'Im Apart Gently

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I put together for a piece of fan art by paleltuma (http://theslowestdrawfag.tumblr.com/). Kinks, kinks, and more kinks. And some romance. And then more kinks.
> 
> ...I should really watch this show.

Liu waits patiently on the bed, clad in just his trousers. When his lover comes for him, locking the door, there is a distinct limp in his gait. A grin curls Liu’s lips. “How are you feeling? Is it still in you?”  
  
Amon nods once, his breath coming harder.  
  
“Strip,” Liu orders. The masked man does so, his pace somewhere between horrifically impatient and nonchalantly fluid. It’s going to be a long night. Might as well put on a show.  
  
Naked, he joins Liu on soft covers. The Lieutenant grins, reaching over him to grip his ass, pulling his cheeks apart. Amon groans and Liu chuckles as he catches sight of the black plastic held inside him. “Good,” Liu murmurs, kissing his tailbone, “So good for me, my love.” He swats Amon hard on the ass just once, thrilling at the gasping cry he wrings from scarred lips. “So. Good.” He nudges a finger against the base of the plug and the answering sob makes his cock ache.  
  
“Lie on the bed, love,” Liu says, and Amon obeys, gingerly relaxing on his stomach. His breath, though it already comes hard, roughens as Liu cuffs his hands above his head to the the bars of the headboard. The Lieutenant smiles, running hands down a smooth, pale back, then takes hold of the plug. He pulls it out just far enough to stretch his lover around the widest part… and reaches for the riding crop.  
  
The crop, when it hits, leaves behind bright red welts that make Amon shout and arch his back. Liu methodically strikes him over and over down the curve of his spine. He had been afraid to do this initially, but time and intimacy has taught him Amon needs this — he needs to be broken, shattered, and put back together by gentle, adept hands. He whips Amon’s ass twice in quick succession, one hit per cheek, then sets the crop down and continues with his bare hands.  
  
Amon barely hears his lover murmur in his ear, his heart pounding and his skin on fire. “Turn over for me, dear,” Liu says. Amon squirms, every movement burning his skin, and Liu helps him roll onto his back. The sheets are cool against his wounds. While the mask hides his face, his eyes are shut and his head tilts back, exposing a tantalizing expanse of neck. Amon groans as Liu pulls the plug out entirely and slips two fingers inside, feeling how loose and slick he is.  
  
Smiling, Liu crooks his fingers deep inside before sliding them back out. He wrenches off his pants, tossing them off the bed, then lifts Amon’s legs around his hips and presses his cock inside. The push is so soft, so easy, it makes him moan. It’s so sweet and hot and— “Spirits, love, you feel perfect.”  
  
Amon rocks back as well as he can, eyes bright with lust. “Liu, fuck me,” he growls.  
  
Liu braces himself on the sheets and does just that.  
  
The plug has left Amon open and wet, just as it always does, and fucking him like this is so good. It’s different than usual, when he’s tighter, gripping him like a vice, but this is pleasing too. Amon works to clench around him, pushing down in counterpoint to Liu’s rhythm, and when he bumps over Amon’s prostate the Equalist shouts and squeezes hard and makes Liu’s head spin. His fingers leave more bruises on pale hips as he slams himself home.  
  
Soon the quality of his cries change. Breathless little huffs turn into moans turn into desperate whines, hands tangling in the cuffs. “So close,” Amon gasps, “I’m so close, Liu, please—”  
  
“I know what you need,” Liu snarls, leaning in to bite at his collarbone, “You need to let it go, to spill all over yourself, to come from my cock like a fucking whore. C’mon, do it, slut, let it go, let it fucking—”  
  
Amon orgasms with a scream, untouched, pearly white all the way up to his neck.  
  
Liu is so caught up with his lover’s pleasure his orgasm comes over him suddenly and takes his breath away. When the room swims back into focus, he leans on his elbows and strokes Amon’s sweat-soaked hair. “Amon,” he murmurs, “Love, may I?” The Equalist can’t find his voice, but his eyes meet Liu’s, and he removes his mask. Their lips meet in a kiss, one pair full, the other ruined, yet together lose nothing of passion and deep, thrilling love.  
  
When they part and Liu slips his softened cock out of his lover, he slumps to the side, stroking Amon’s whole cheek. “Are you all right?” he asks, “Did I hurt you? What I said, I didn’t mean—”  
  
“I know,” Amon purrs. His voice drips with satisfaction. “I know, my love. The only way you could hurt me right now is to go to sleep now, when the night is still young.”  
  
Liu smiles, running a finger through the semen on Amon’s chest. “Believe me. That is the last thing on my mind.”  
  
Over the next few hours, the rest of the toys come out. Long, ribbed dildos — stuffed into Amon while Liu sits on his chest and fucks his face — the beads — “This last one is so big, love, do you think you can—” “Yes! Yes, fuck, Liu, spirits, give it to me!” — and finally one of the kali sticks, pressed as deep as it can go. When Liu gives it just a little bit of power Amon screams when he comes, back arching, skin flushed pink and coated with sweat, and passes out.  
  
When Amon opens his eyes again, the familiar weight of his mask is back on his face. Liu is straddling him, jerking off frantically, staring down at the white ceramic. Amon gives him his best sultry stare, his voice a seductive purr. “Liu.” The Lieutenant chokes back a sob and comes, spilling onto the mask. Amon tips his head back and takes it, sighing with satisfaction. Once Liu recovers, he uncuffs his lover, helps him lower his arms, and cuddles close, smelling of sex.  
  
Amon rolls onto his stomach and Liu follows him, pressed to his back. “I didn’t push you too hard, did I?” he asks.  
  
Amon shakes his head, yawning inside his mask. “Not at all.” Already he’s coming back together, solid and strong once more. “I enjoyed every moment. Thank you, my lo—”  
  
“Amon, sir?” The door opens. An Equalist aide, no older than twenty, stands there, a message in her hand. She stares blankly at the two nude men and the toys scattered around them.  
  
“Yes?” Amon asks, “What is your message?”  
  
The aide stares at them blankly, then slowly closes the door behind her.  
  
Liu raises an eyebrow. “That was interesting.”  
  
“She’s new,” Amon says, “Her name is Henery or Hneri or something… You’re taking this well.”  
  
Liu smiles, kissing his mask. “Fuck being embarrassed. Too old for that shit.”  
  
Amon chuckles, relaxing against the sheets, and the Equalists curl up against each other and sleep and dream.


End file.
